Light of a Dream Drop Distance
by SniperWolf61
Summary: During the Beginning of Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery test, Noctis is transported to the Realm of Sleep by a letter he received from an unknown individual. And must help Sora complete his Mark of Mastery, in order to get back to the Realm of Light. Non-Canon to Lucis Filium Alterum. Currently on hiatus, due writter's block caused by criticism.
1. Blank Points

**Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Two were never meant to meet.

Ansem wearing an Organization XIII coat was sitting on a beach, in the Realm of Darkness while watching in the moon looming near the water as Aqua walked by. " Who are you?" Aqua asked. Ansem looked at Aqua, but she couldn't see his face.

"Why Hello! It's not often I get visitors." Ansem said.

"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" she said as she sat on the beach.

"Well I can certainly can tell you this isn't my first time here, but much like the first I cannot remember the who I am, or whence I came." Said Ansem.

"That's too bad." Aqua replied as she looked at the water. "I know I've been here a long time, wandering through endless hours...unable to escape."

"You seem as though you wish to return for a reason." Ansem said.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." she said as she took a sad expression.

"Somewhere in the scrap of memories I have left, Two people, A boy and a young man much like you. Kind and true to their friends those boys travel to many worlds to keep the light safe." Ansem replied. Aqua seemed shocked when she hear this.

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen?" she asked.

"Sad to they almost fell into darkness more than once, but at every turn those boys arrived with a keyblade and the weapons of a royal bloodline in their hands, and saved those worlds." he answered.

"One of those boys are their names Terra, Ventus and Glacies? She asked.

"None of those names, I'm afraid." she answered. Aqua's smile fell.

"Oh. Should known." Aqua said as she looked at the water.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"How long has it been seen I known them? At least a year now, perhaps more...? Back then, my heart was clouded by vengeance. I did terrible things…to both them and their friends, I brought more unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means for clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a scholarly instinct."

He then looked back at the water "While both slept their long sleep, I hid the results of my research in them, transplanting the data to where it might serve a purpose. I fact, I would like to believe...maybe they can set things right. Brothers like them touch so many hearts...they could open the right door, and save those whose lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me...and even you."

"What are the brother's names?" Aqua asked.

"They're names...are…"  
All the pieces lie where they fell

In Twilight Town, Namine was in her room at the mansion, drawing a picture and smiled at her work. "Sora...Noctis…" she said.

Noxicts, Roxas, Xion and Axel were eating Ice Cream on the Train Station Clock Tower, as they looked at the sunset. "Sora. Noctis." They said in unision.

At the Land of Departure, Ven was fast asleep and woke up to see Terra and Glacies next to him as they looked at the star filled night sky. "Sora. Noctis." They all said.

In Insomnia, King Regis standard on a balcony at the Citadel looking at the city during night time and then looked at the stars. "Sora. Noctis." he said.

A tear fell from Aqua's cheek and looked at the water, smiling. "Sora. Noctis."

 **Where they wait for them**

Sora was sitting on the bent Paopu tree holding the bottle that held the note from King Mickey "Sora." said voices behind him, causing him to look back to see Riku and Noctis walking towards him.

"Riku. Noctis." Sora said.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asked as he watched the sunset, Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah." Sora said with a smile, Just then Kairi appeared and walked up to the tree.

"Hey." she gained his attention.

"Kairi." Sora said as he hopped off as he nodded. "We have to go. They need us. We are who we are because of them." said Sora. Kairi gave him a smile before hugging him and then held his hand.

"Hurry back." she said as she gave him her star shaped charm made from Thalassa sea shells.

 **-Reconnect Kingdom Hearts-**

 **AN: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy XV, I only own Glacies.**


	2. Opening

**Simple and Clean Orchestra (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

Mickey went up to the platform wearing his Wizard outfit, he then lifted both hands, as eight books came to him. He lifted the books and magically opened them, as pages flew. Out from the pages were Donald Duck, Goofy came out of the pages, along with Gladio, Prompto and Ignis. Finally, Sora and Noctis came out of a page, with all float in a land less sky.

All the pages went to a book, as it became a pop-up book of Destiny Islands, Sora then landed on Play Island to see Riku and Kairi. They were heading towards the bridge that led to the small island. As Sora and Kairi were about to cross the bridge, a storm appears, a cloud of darkness takes Riku.

As Heartless Ansem appears, including his Guardian as well as a violent wind pushes Kairi towards Sora, Sora attempted to catch Kairi. But she disappeared as well.

Sora is pushed out of the book along with Noctis, into another book falling down a case of stairs. Sora then saw Kairi but turned into Namine. Both brothers fell into sleep, and were pushed into petal like pods. When they pushed into the pods, out came Roxas when he landed on the ground they saw Xion pointing Kingdom Key at him. A flashback to when they were sitting on the Twilight Town clock tower eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Xion then disperse into crystal in front of the two. Then Axel appeared and summoned a circle of flames, Roxas then summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas began to charge at Axel while he summons his Chakrams, while they dragged his weapons on the floor and began to jump attack Axel.

The scene then transforms into Sora, Riku and Noctis's fight with Xemnas, With Sora holding Oathkeeper, Riku wielding Oblivion and Noctis having the Sword of the Father. Xemnas blocks all three attacks with his Ethereal Blades, he jumped in the air and summoned a dome of lasers upon them. They reflected and destroyed the dome, a tired-out Riku was then attack by Xemnas and had his blades pointed to the left of Sora, while the other pointed at Noctis.

Xemnas was about to attack both, but they were blocked by Riku and Noctis in which Xemnas stuck them back. Sora grabbed Oblivion as Noctis summoned his Armiger, Sora then shot a beam of light with Oathkeeper while Noctis launched his Armiger at Xemnas. Both attacks caused him to fade away.

They were then transported to the Keyblade Graveyard, where they saw Xehanort holding No Name in his left hand while the other holding an orb of darkness.

King Mickey then attacked him, but turned into pages and appeared on a piece of rising land. They all jumped towards the rising large pillar, as Mickey summoned Ten books. Out of the books came Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Glacies, Aqua, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Donald and Goofy as they landed on the ground and got into their battle stances. Sora twirled his Keyblade with light at the top. As he and the others launched a spiral of Light.

 **Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance**

Sora and Riku along with Noctis and Nyx fell into a dark sky.


	3. Beginning of the Mark of Mastery

**AN: I like to clarify to people who are confused, this story is dedicated to Mysterious Prophetess Lucis Filium Alterum, A: Noctis is not living on Destiny Islands, he was just heading there to meet up with Sora and Riku. And B: Noctis losing his heart will be revealed in chapters to come of Mysterious Prophetess Lucis Filium Alterum.**

At the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid addressed Sora and Riku, having summoned both for a special purpose. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy beside him.

"As a Keyblade master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of a human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renouceted his duties as master and choose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise he has clashed with the protectors of the light-Keyblade wielders like yourselves and King Regis's warriors of Lucis. And mark my words he will trouble us again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourself as masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you self taught Keyblade wielders-an impressive feet. However, the time has come you to let go of you conceited notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training with a clean slate." Yen Sid declared.

"Huh?!" Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey exclaimed in surprise.

"But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me and the king, and Riku we can take on anything. Right, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." he replied. He then summoned his Keyblade "Way to Dawn" "I think in my heart, darkness still has a hold." He then dispelled his Keyblade "Walking that path changed me, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield the Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Riku…" Sora said in concern with his old friend. Sora turned back to Yen Sid "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch me-and Riku will pass with flying colors!" He put his hand behind his back with a confident pose, while Mickey, Donald and Goofy exchanged their glances with Sora

"Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin." Yen Sid said, nodding

The Regalia arrived outside Mysterious Tower, they were late due to Niflheim attack on them. Noctis and his friends opened the door, as Noctis pulled a letter that he got before arriving at the Mysterious Tower.

"What does it say?" Asked Prompto.

"It says "I do not want the world to stand up, Time command is good to me, I want be…" Noctis finished reading the letter confused, why would the writer finish his sentence there.

"That's all?" Gladio said.

"Yeah, It's strange why would the one who sent this letter…" Noctis was about to finish, but then he saw a word appearing at the end of the sentence.

"Wait there's some appearing on the letter!" yelled Noctis.

"Well what does the word say?" Ignis said.

"Xehanort." Noctis replied, the group then was transported...in space?! Noctis started to be separate from his friends and all of them, started to black out. As a light engulfed them.


End file.
